


Fort in a time of storm

by CandleInTheDark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleInTheDark/pseuds/CandleInTheDark
Summary: Meet Fort Adaar, qunari, warrior, all around phwoar (according to Sera).As with my other work, this is not going to be in any particular order nor a retread of the story, we have all played it, we know what happens ;) Enjoy.





	Fort in a time of storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a conflaguration at the Conclave

Fort was not a simple woman by any means but for the here and now she had simple desires. Do her job, not get blown up, get paid. Shokrakar would have put being paid higher up that list but Fort was someone who appreciated a job well done and not being blown up, gold couldn't buy you beer and wrenches if you were dead. That was a headache for later given she and Shokrakar were both after the same wrenches, which were not the wrenches most other women were after, it was all very confusing to some.

Also, being blown up was a very distinct possibility, there were a lot of angry people, angry at each other, angry at people within their own groups, what they needed was someone to bang heads together, unfortunately that was not something that was all together wise in the here and now. Besides, when your job was to keep order in a conclave held by the Divine it was not quite politic to upstage her.

So it would be useful if she were in this room, people were starting to get antsy at the wait.

Exhibit A, the mage and templar arguing in the corner. Fort caught Shokrakar's eye so that she knew where she was headed and walked over, a swagger in her step to make it clear that she felt confident and in control of the situation, presentation was half the battle, “Gentlemen, do we have a problem here?”

“What's it to you ox?” The templar having spoken to her began to withdraw his sword, this shit would be a lot easier if people here were not armed but then they would have to cut out the tongues of the magefolk.

Fortunately the Tal-Vashoth were well versed in conflict resolution, it was but a few seconds before the templar's hand started turning blue due to lack of circulation, “For future reference, ox doesn't really work as an insult towards one who is A, a woman and B, without horns. You might like to consider bitch, mongrel, cattle or harpy. You might also like to consider a tactical retreat lest your arm gets used to beat you upside the head.”

The templar quickly got the message and Fort Adaar turned her gaze upon the mage, tilting her head and not needing words to express get out of here. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a voice, “That was well handled. Enough physicality to get the point across without overstepping the mark.” The woman stepped out of the shadows, “But I expected nothing less of the Tal-Vashoth, I have worked with qunari in the past.”

“Good afternoon, Left Hand.”

The woman gave her an appraising look, “Leliana, please. And what may I call you?”

“Fort Adaar, at your service.”

To Leliana's credit she did not look completely thrown by the name, but then if she knew qunari she likely knew they were not so much named as titled, or they made names for themselves. Fort's eyes scanned the crowd as someone in the shadows caught Leliana's eye, Fort caught the shake of the head and Leliana's troubled look, “A problem?”

“No, not at all. If you will excuse me...” Fort nodded and Leliana took her leave.

That...that was not ominous at all. Fort considered what she had seen and her own earlier misgivings and made a snap decision, there was clearly something up, a quick scout around could not hurt.

Then it all went black.

Oh...the pain, pulse, pulse, BURST. There was a growl in the darkness.

“Give me one reason we should not kill you now.”


End file.
